A Red Demon Love Song
by Eimi Asamiya
Summary: Cada noche él entra por su ventana, cada noche él vigila sus sueños. Athena se ha convertido en su mundo y en la razón de su existencia pero ella ni siquiera lo sabe; hasta esa noche en que él se atreva a tocarla. ¿Continuara ignorando su existencia o podrá soportar a un demonio enamorado?


**Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

***A RED DEMON LOVE SONG***

Era un monstruo.

Lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

No era algo de lo que me enorgulleciera ni mucho menos, pero simplemente no podía ocultar mi naturaleza, ya hace más de miles de años que mi Clan y yo atrapados en esta maldición y lamentablemente por más que desee ser uno de su clase, siempre seré un demonio.

Mire a Athena respirar suavemente; movió un poco sus labios y yo no me preocupe, en estos dos años que entraba cada noche a su habitación, ya sabía que no pasaba más de una hora de dormida en que ella comenzara a hablar en sueños, era el momento que mas ansiaba cada noche, porque aunque sus oraciones fueran incoherentes; por un momento yo llegaba a imaginar que era a mí a quien le hablaba, algo que jamás pasaría si me conociera personalmente.

La primera vez que entre a su habitación fue cuando la primera vez que la vi en ese estúpido torneo KOF'94, de eso ya dos años habían pasado, puede que entre la sociedad actual me considerasen un enfermo mental por vigilar a una niña de dieciocho años; pero de la costumbre del linaje Yagami en la que vengo y a la que yo estaba acostumbrado, la edad no sería ningún problema, el acoso y las visitas nocturnas; bueno, eso por otra parte daría de que hablar en la actual.

- El refri… el refrigerador esta andando… - sonreí ante sus palabras; como desearía poder leer su mente, y poder meterme en sus sueños, en sus secretos.

- Gracias… gracias… - suspire mientras me imaginaba el escenario de su sueño, probablemente sería su sueño ser una estrella, ella muchas veces hablaba de su madre y por lo que decía, me imaginaba que la extrañaba bastante; supongo que en este momento también estaría soñando con ella.

¿Alguna vez estaré yo en sus sueños?, claro que no; ella no me conoce, ella sabe que existo pero nunca hemos hablado, ella ni siquiera sé imagina el gran amor que le tengo, y nunca lo sabrá.

Recordé la primera vez que la vi, había salido a entrenar y la encontré tirada a la mitad del bosque; pensé que gritaría al momento en que me vio, pero ella solo balbuceo algo de _"regresar a casa"_, sus ojos lila me enamoraron al instante, a pesar del frió nocturno se encontraba sonrojada, cuando me acerque a ella me di cuenta que era, por su temperatura corporal, ella ardía en fiebre; posiblemente por eso ni siquiera se asusto o intento pelear cuando la levante en brazos y la acercaba a su casa. Me miro todo el camino, yo tampoco podía dejar de verla; ella era hipnótica, dejo de hablar pero solo sonreía, recargando su cara sobre mi pecho. Recuerdo como mis brazos se encontraban agarrotados y mis aletas nasales dilatadas; era su olor, sentí como si el Riot blood quería apoderarse de mi , Si yo me convertía en ese instante la mataría, después de todo un Yagami jamás paramos en cuanto surge el disturbio de sangre; y esos hermosos ojos color lila se irían para siempre. No podía permitir eso, me controle.

Inclusive con el paso de los años, su olor aun era embriagante, me consumía tanto como el primer día, pero ahora; olerla era tan exquisito, que con solo una bocanada de aire me sentía excitado y con pensamientos demasiado irracionales. Su cuerpo había cambiado con el paso de los años, y ese cuerpo sin formas ni volumen de años atrás, había sido reemplazado por un cuerpo esbelto y voluminoso en las partes necesarias. Amaba los días en que como hoy, se decidía por usar esa pijama corta y me permitía admirar sus suaves y delicadas piernas; su cabello continuaba igual de largo que cuando la conocí, aunque ahora las ondas eran más marcadas, me acerque lentamente y lo aspire, _mmm fresias_ ese era el olor de su nuevo champú y olía muy bien, combinaba a la perfección con su olor natural.

- Cosquillas y costillas papa… no otra vez… - rió levemente y yo rodee su cama rápidamente para no perderme su hermosa sonrisa.

Sonreí involuntariamente porque recordaba ese día, por fin un sueño que no tenía que imaginármelo porque estuve ahí; ese día corrí con suerte debido a que la neblina del pueblo me permitió salir de mi escondite a espiarlos; su padre la había llevado a un restaurante en Tokio para celebrar su cumpleaños, y aunque se veía que para Athena ese no fue precisamente su regalo favorito, ella no paro de sonreír en toda la tarde; parecía que el solo hecho de hacer feliz a su padre era más que suficiente para hacerla feliz a ella. Aunque al llegar a casa ella se hubiera encontrado con un ramo de Jazmines sobre su almohada, el más hermoso ramo que pude encontrar y aunque ella hubiera supuesto que era regalo de su padre, verla entre sus manos con mi regalo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Ese día entre por primera vez a ese restaurante y aunque no pedí nada más que un simple refresco pude observar de cerca a mi hermosa Athena- chan; su cabello suelto sobre los hombros, ese cabello que me llamaba a pasar mis dedos entre sus hebras, esos ojos que irradiaban vida y alegría, su tierna nariz que se arrugaba cada vez que su padre le llenaba otro plato de costillas; su dulce boca que no paraba de hablar con su padre de todas las cosas cotidianas que la rodeaban, hubo una ocasión en la que un poco de su salsa se le escurrió entre sus labios y aun puedo recordar el deseo inmenso que tuve de limpiar ese camino liquido con mis labios.

Ese momento es sin duda uno de los mejores de mi vida, verla tan cerca sin que tuviera sus ojos cerrados. Cuando su padre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por haberse burlado de él, mientras comía sus grasosas costillas; sentí tanto celos hacía su padre y hacía todos los demás en que podían tocarla sin peligro y sin que ella se alejara.

- Ojos… carmesí – esas palabras me trajeron a la realidad nuevamente, desde un tiempo para acá, cada noche mencionaba unos ojos carmesí, y después no decía nada más.

No quería ser optimista y pensar que ella hablaba de mis ojos, porque aun cuando la idea de estar dentro de alguno de sus sueños, fuera en si un sueño mío; ella nunca sintió mi presencia mucho menos en los torneos, jamás habíamos cruzado palabra, y jamás lo haríamos. Jamás podría hablarle, abrazarla, besarle, jamás podría llegar ella a sentir algo por mí.

No podía dejar de observarla y de maldecir mi condición; casi había amanecido y tendría que salir nuevamente. Ella frunció su seño en un claro signo de molestia, no sabría jamás quien en su sueño se atrevía a molestarla; sin pensarlo mi mano se acerco a sus cejas y deslice lentamente mi dedo sobre ellas, ella movió rápidamente su cabeza alejándose del contacto frió de mi mano; me quede estático y en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y de que ella comenzaba abrir sus ojos salí lo más rápido que pude de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Iba corriendo por los bosques maldiciéndome el haber cometido semejante estupidez, jamás la había tocado, a excepción de cuando la conocí, pero inclusive esa vez fue la preocupación lo que me llevo a cargarla y llevarla hacia su casa, y no le había tocado su piel, la cazadora que llevaba era lo único con lo que había tenido contacto; jamás me había permitido tener mayor contacto con ella que el solo observarla; mis dedos aun picaban por haberla tocado, mi corazón vivo estaba trabajando tan rápidamente que bien podría darme un ataque cardíaco. Aun no entendía que era lo que me había llevado a querer tocarla; no podía permitirme volver a cometer ese error, no si lo que quería era que ella despertara. Aun con la excitación recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi corazón sufrió otra rasgadura; ella se había alejado de mi toque, yo la había tocado y ella se alejo. Era obvio que la temperatura helada de mi mano era suficiente para querer alejarse, no sé cómo pude llegar a imaginar que mi toque le haría saber cuan enamorado estoy de ella; y que eso sería suficiente para que ella se enamorara de mí. Era un idiota.

Pero era tanta mi desesperación, cada día que pasaba ella se alejaba un poco mas de mí, era consciente de que en unos meses ella se iría a la universidad; ella de hecho ya estaba solicitando ingreso a universidades del otro lado del país, y cuando ella se fuera a vivir a uno de esos campus se me haría casi imposible volver a verla. Y si acaso yo llegaba a ser el más afortunado de los malditos, ella se iría de nuevo a casa con su madre; podría continuar viéndola cada noche, colándome en su habitación cada noche hasta que un día alguien entrara a su corazón y a su vida.

Cada vez que ese pensamiento entraba a mi cabeza me hacía temblar de rabia e impotencia; yo no era nada en su vida, jamás sería nada. Ella podría irse de aquí sin importarle dejarme atrás, mientras que yo ya no podía ver a mi futuro sin ella dentro.

Cuando llegue a mi mansión ubicada muy por afuera de los límites de la ciudad de Southtown; volví a respirar tranquilo, siempre desquitándome con ellos, mis hombres, no se merecía los constantes cambios de humor que tenía. Pero ya estaba al limite de la desesperación, Light, mi primo me visitaba de vez en cuando y insistia en que debía de presentarme a Athena y actuar como cualquier persona, yo no podía; ella me trastornaba de tal manera que no creía poder estar con ella y mancharla convirtiéndola en el monstruo que soy.

Cuando me iba acercando a mi hogar, me di cuenta que no había nadie dentro de ella. Lo más probable era que aun ninguno de mis empleados despertó . Las imágenes aun no dejaban de pasar por mi cabeza, y la tristeza aun estaba presente en mi corazón. Me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación y tome mi guitarra y mis dedos comenzaron a moverse sobre las cuerdas sin ningún orden en especial, parecía que mi talento musical también se hubiera alejado de mí.

Estuve casi toda la mañana detrás de la guitarra, tocando solo las melodías más tristes que podía recordar; yo era un intruso en la vida de Athena, alguien que no merecía ni siquiera la más pequeña de las conversaciones. No sabía cómo salir de ese pozo que cada día se volvía más profundo.

Después de unas horas de haberme torturado a mí mismo, subí a mi habitación a tomar un baño para después salir con mi i-pod en mano a uno de los dos lugares que podría relajarme en ese momento; cuando llegue a mi prado oculto entre las montañas; me recosté sobre la fría y mojada hierba y colocándome los auriculares en los oídos, continué con mi tormento personal.

Cada día venía aquí y comenzaba a imaginar una vida al lado de Athena, una vida donde yo la conociera en la escuela, donde comenzáramos por ser amigos para después enamorarnos, pasar por un típico amor de adolescencia, tal vez asistir a ese dichoso baile de graduación, continuar juntos en la universidad, buscar un trabajo, casarnos y tener tantos hijos como ella deseara.

Sonreí tristemente, pensar todas esas cosas solo era confirmar que conocía a Athena absolutamente; en primera por que se que ella tiene muchos amigos, baila, canta y aunque me conociera no podríamos tener hijos jamás. Yo estoy condenado gracias a un pacto que hizo uno de mis ancestro con Orochi años atrás y a parte del Riot blood el segundo efecto del pacto de sangre consiste en que si una mujer llegara a quedar embarazada de un Yagami morirá al dar a luz, es su cruel destino.

Ella un día se convertiría en la más hermosa de las mamás y yo solo sería un loco y trastornado observador. Sabía que jamás me iba a poder alejar de ella, lo sabía tan bien como sabía que saldría la luna hoy; desde el momento en que la vi yo había decidido mi destino, y mi destino era estar a su lado dentro de las sombras.

Cerré mis ojos mientras la música no dejaba de pasar por mis oídos, y desee poder llorar cuando comencé a escuchar una canción que ironía o no, me venía como anillo al dedo.

_Red demon love song down the hall Red demon shadow on the road Back up your mind, there is a call He isn't coming after all_

_"Demonio rojo"_, no me venía mal ese sobrenombre; yo era un demonio de eso no cabía duda, y aunque sabía que no le podía rogar por ingresar a su vida, deseaba tanto que ella me dejara ser quien le cantara cada noche.

Las notas continuaron pasando hasta que finalmente la canción paro. Abrí los ojos y me tope con el color vainilla del cielo, anunciando el final de un nuevo día; aunque al entrar nuevamente a esa habitación el sol volvería a salir para mí.

Me levante y corrí nuevamente hacía su habitación; hacía ese lugar que se había convertido en mi hogar. La oscuridad reinaba dentro de su casa, camine lentamente hacía su patio trasero y estoy seguro que la luna le daba a mi silueta un aspecto fantasmal. Trepe por las paredes hasta alcanzar su piso, y cuando estaba por subir el cristal de su ventana para poder ingresar cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que se encontraba cerrado; ella me había negado la entrada, inconscientemente pero lo había hecho; jamás en los dos años que había venido a visitarla ella jamás había cerrado su ventana, inclusive a veces la dejaba totalmente abierta, pero hoy ella le había puesto seguro.

Levante la vista hacia su cama, ahí yacía ella; tan inmóvil solo su respiración me aseguraba que ella se encontraba viva. No entendía porque le había puesto seguro, tan pronto como lo pensé la respuesta llego a mí; hoy por la mañana después de cometer la estupidez de tocarla salí casi volando de su habitación, sin volver a cerrar su ventana; era obvio que ella al levantarse se había asustado de encontrar la ventana completamente abierta.

Permanecí de pie sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, la luna que se colaba por la ventana le daba a la habitación la luminosidad necesaria para poder ver su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados y su mente alejada de este mundo, ignorando cuanto estaba haciendo sufrir a mi corazón en este momento; me maldije una vez más por haber sido tan solo un estúpido que se imaginaba historias románticas y totalmente imposibles. Ella no me necesitaba en su vida, ella no me quería en su vida; yo sabía que no había sido la mejor de las personas cuando vivía y mucho menos cuando me convertí en un demonio, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento bien podía compararse con pagar cada uno de mis pecados anteriores.

La canción que escuchaba unas horas atrás en el prado, comenzó a invadir nuevamente mi mente; y sin pensar en las consecuencias comencé a cantarla en unos suaves susurros.

_Red demon love song down the hall Red demon shadow on the road Back up your mind, there is a call He isn't coming after all Love this time She likes the way he sings Red demon love song's in her dreams_

Athena se movió frunciendo su seño levemente, yo me quede estático; era imposible que me hubiera escuchado, pero no quería que despertara y me viera colgado de su habitación, nuevamente movió su cabeza rápidamente y reconocí el gesto así que baje de un salto de su ventana para ocultarme detrás del árbol que se encontraba en el patio; pasaron unos segundos para que ella abriera su ventana asomando su cabeza hacía fuera; parecía que buscaba algo entre las sombras, se detuvo un segundo más del necesario viendo hacía mi dirección y aunque el árbol me daba la suficiente sombra para no ser visto deje de respirar, como si con eso ella no pudiera darse cuenta de mi presencia. Su rostro continúo moviéndose hacia arriba, observando la blanca y gigantesca luna que se encontraba en el cielo; verla en ese momento bañada por la luz de la luna fue la imagen más hermosa que pude haber visto jamás y una que quedaría dentro de mi memoria para siempre; escuche un suspiro resignado y vi como se daba media vuelta para ingresar a su habitación dejando la ventana completamente abierta.

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿ella la dejaba abierta para mí?; no pude seguir pensando en aquello por que una melodía muy conocida comenzó a salir desde su habitación.

_Red demon, where's your selfish kiss? Red demon sorrow will arrange Let's not forget about the fear Black invitation to this place that cannot change While strangely holy, come for a rain_

Era la misma canción que yo había comenzado a cantar segundos antes; trepe el árbol donde me ocultaba para poder ver su habitación; ella se encontraba nuevamente acostada sobre su cama, sus ojos abiertos mirando al techo mientras tarareaba la canción, conforme fue pasando la canción sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que poco a poco, hasta que la canción paro y su respiración fue volviéndose lenta nuevamente.

Mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco y un mar de sentimientos cruzaban mi cuerpo, no sabía que pensar, una parte de mi y debo decir que era la mayor parte tenía la esperanza de que ella me extrañara, de que ella inconscientemente se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia en su habitación cada una de las anteriores noches y que esta noche, esta primer noche en que yo no estaba junto a ella, ella me hubiera extrañado y por eso había despertado para poder invitarme nuevamente a su habitación.

Corrí hacía su ventana, ignorando a esa pequeña parte de mí que me decía que tal cosa no era verdad y que dejara de hacerme ilusiones. Ella había puesto en su reproductor esa canción que yo le había estado cantando; ella de alguna manera había escuchado la canción, al momento en que llegue a su ventana me detuve un momento para verla y para agradecerle en silencio el haberme abierto la ventana a su mundo, a ese mundo que yo tanto ansiaba y que tanto amaba.

Permanecí de pie junto a su cama, mirando a mi hermosa Princesa dormir, un hermoso ángel que había enamorado a un demonio. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, quien hubiera creído que The Killers me acercaría un paso más a ella. Comencé a cantar suavemente otra vez.

_Red demon, widen your heart's scope Red demon, who let your friends go? Red demon, widen your heart's scope Red demon, who let your friends go?_

Ella no despertó, pero una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, desee tanto poder acercarme a ellos y colocar los míos sobre los suyos. La amaba, yo la amaba con cada partícula de mí ser, nunca podría dejar de amarla, ella me había cambiado de una manera que ni yo mismo podía saber y aunque me asustaba; no creía poder alejarme de ella jamás, no me importaba en este momento cuánto dolor le trajera eso a mi mente y a mi corazón. Mi lugar estaba junto a ella.

_Let us be in love Let's do old and grey I won't make you cry I will never stray I will do my part_

Comenzó a mover sus labios y yo me prepare para respirar nuevamente cuando su hermosa voz saliera de sus labios.

- Ojos… carmesí… - decía nuevamente, y aunque quisiera no ilusionarme cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras mi mente rápidamente pensaba que era mis ojos a los que ella se estaba refiriendo.

Sonreí y sentí como el hoyo negro que se encontraba en mi pecho unas horas atrás se fuera cerrando poco a poco; deseaba tanto que en realidad ella estuviera soñando conmigo.

- Demonio rojo… canta… canta demonio rojo… - susurro ella

No podía creer todas las cosas que me había hecho sentir Athena esta noche, toda la tristeza y toda la alegría en una misma noche. Deseaba tanto formar parte de su mundo, deseaba tanto poder cantarle mientras sus ojos me observaran, deseaba tanto poder recostarme junto a ella, deseaba tanto que ella se enamorara de mí.

En ese momento me di cuenta que ya no podía estar seguro de no querer que ella me conociera, tal vez, y solo tal vez si ella me llegara a conocer nuestro futuro podría cambiar, tal vez podría existir la posibilidad de que haya un futuro entre nosotros.

Ese pensamiento abrió un infinito de posibilidades llevándome a lugares que jamás imagine, debía de analizar muy bien todo y ser muy cuidadoso; si es que estaba decidiendo tratar de poder entrar a su mundo. Debía de hablar con mi primo, debía de hacer muchas cosas; ella quería a su demonio rojo, ella quería que su demonio rojo cantara, así que eso fue lo que hice. Esa noche y todas las noches que le siguieron.

_Red demon, widen your heart's scope Red demon, who let your friends go? Red demon, widen your heart's scope Red demon, who let your friends go?_

*****FIN*****

**hola! **

**Este es un One Shot inspirado en la canción de Red Demong Love Song de "The Killers" Amo a este grupo y esta canción es una de mis favoritas, ademas de que no se si lo recuerden pero forma parte del soundtrack de New Moon.**

**Gracias por llegar hasta acá abajo, espero que les haya gustado; se que es un poco triste y no es en si un final feliz, pero pss creo que ando un poco deprimida así que me salio la inspiración. **

**Se que aunque se vea que esta historia pueda dar mas capis, lamento informarles que solo sera un one-shot por que la verdad creo que seria darle muchas vueltas, ademas de que la última frase de Iori hace alusión al final de la historia.**

**Bueno me retiro; no sin antes agradecerles sus reviews, alerts y favoritos (que espero reciba); ya saben que un review es como un día mas de vida para cualquier escritora.**

**cuídense mucho!**

**Eimi Asamiya.**


End file.
